lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy Land
Lalaloopsy Land is a TV series focusing on the fanon characters and some of the real characters. Characters Mary D. Smoke Julie A. Drugs Gabi Tess Pink Loves 'n' Hearts Pink-pie Bowtie Wendy Strawberry Amethyst Quartz Cocoa Hot 'N' Frothy Taylor Sings Starlight SuperStar Peppermint Candy Sticks Darby Whirl n' Swirl Fran Mill Amber Stars 'N' Stripes Cotton Cloud Wisp Lolly lick n pop Bella Darkness Suzette La Sweet Ivory Ice Crystals Jewel Sparkles Cinder Slippers Pix E. Flutters Tippy Tumbelina Alvin Chips 'N' Dale Ace Fender Bender Patch Treasurechest Forest Evergreen Peanut Big Top Dot Starlight Storm E. Sky Spot Splatter Splash Pillow Featherbed Crumbs Sugar Cookie Bea Spells-A-Lot Squirt Lil Top Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff Dyna Might Pickles B.L.T Rosy Bumps 'n' Bruises Ember Flicker Flame Misty Mysterious Blossom Flowerpot Cloud E. Sky Blanket Featherbed Tippy Tumbelina Sunny Side Up Berry Jars 'N' Jam Ep 1. Busted After Mary realizes that everyone is smoking, she threatens to kick everyone out of town. Ep 2. Legend of the Sassy Sasquatch Pink pie finds a sasquatch and adopts it. Realizing it to be very feisty. Ep 3. Cliques, Phonies and other Baloney Fran, Jewel, Cinder, Pix.E, Ivory, Suzette and Tippy start a clique and begin to bully the kids. Ep 4. The Dreaded F Word, and also the Lorax Julie and Mary learn a bad word behind the school and use the word to express anger. Meanwhile, Forest visits the Once-ler to learn about truffula trees and the Lorax. Ep 5. No Nose Knows Everybody in school wants a nose. Ep 6. The Curse of Narf, Nivla and Ibag Fran, Alvin, and Gabi find Anti Versions of themselves and try to make them go away Ep 7. Miss American Beauty Julie wants to be the Miss American Beauty in school so she tans up and gets blonde Beauty Rhyme: Mailman Mailman, do your duty, Here comes Miss American Beauty. She can do the pompom, She can do the twist, But most of all she can kiss, kiss, kiss. K-I-S-S Ep 8.Desparate Hours. Wendy has to move away when she sees a Coldwell Banker sign on her front yard. She'd rather be homeless and pennyless. Season 2. Episodes # Curse of Vampire Moonlight Mary and Patch team up and start biting everyone. 2. This is the End The end of the world is coming and the kids have to prepare. But in the end, it was revealed to be a prank by Alvin. 3.Yarm, Ibag, Nivla, Narf, Los, Eiluj and Kinp Alvin, Fran, and Gabi's anti verisons are back with new friends (Mary, Sol, Julie and Pink's Anti Verisons) 4. Womanizer Ace accidentally turns himself into a girl after accidentally putting magic pink sparkles into his new invention, and must find a way to turn himself back to normal. 5. Hype Mary tries drinking a drink she never tasted before called "Cola" and starts going hyper, being able to run around and be unsleepy. This bothers everyone while they're trying to sleep during the night and must find an antidote for her. 6. Seriously Bella makes a plan to capture all the Lalaloopsys, but she keeps getting interrupted when a Lalaloopsy says "Seriously," making her prevent her plan for coming into action. 7. Monster Pudding A mysterious monster traps all the lalaloopsys except for Patch so the monster can put them in his brew for his delicious pudding and Patch must save them before the lalaloopsys die and get turned into pudding. 8. Think Of The Times In this series finale, all the characters from the show think about good and bad moments they had on the show. Trivia This series will be cancled in order to make room for The New Adventures of Teddy the Pooh Category:TV Shows Category:Locations